


the hours spent with you.

by haromero



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, hinted nagisa/rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haromero/pseuds/haromero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small story about Haruka and Rin and their daily schedule staying together in the same house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hours spent with you.

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to my lady cait since a chunk of this is stuff we dreamed up together after episode 12.

At 6am the alarm goes off. Rin is always the first to rise, opening the curtains and prodding Haruka with his foot. Considering his bad-boy persona one would likely think Rin the type to sleep in, hit snooze a good two or ten times (like Haruka), but perhaps as a result of strict olympic-level training he rises with the sun on a near-daily basis. (The only times he sleeps in are after nights of particularly rambunctious sex. Or sometimes after they watch sad movies.) Haruka is not that kind of morning person, though, and he always wants to bite Rin's foot before it rolls him straight out of bed.

By 6:45 they're dressed in jogging clothes and go out for a three-mile run. Always the same path, first they cut past Makoto's house, then down the district of old local shops, then over to the ocean. Near the ocean is Haruka's favorite part, his lungs full of heavy ocean air and sight blinded momentarily by the morning sun glinting off still water. Initially Haruka hadn't been very into this plan of Rin’s, scoffing at the idea of not getting into the bath as soon as he gets out of bed. But if Rin encompasses one word, it's 'pushy'. Also 'needy'. And 'romantic'. Or maybe Rin just means a lot of different things to Haruka. These are the things that slide through Haruka's thoughts as he sucks in heavy breaths, heading back uphill, listening to Rin's trained breathing by his side.

They're home by 8am, sweaty and exhausted. Haruka always wants to take a bath at this point, but Rin is insistent that it's important to eat breakfast nice and early. They argue over what to eat--Haruka is always traditional Japanese with a preference for mackerel over rice, while Rin argues that a balanced breakfast of fruits and heavy protein is the way to go--but it always ends up the same in a weird mix of mackerel over rice with a side of grapefruit. Sometimes they have ham. Sometimes cheese toast. Usually mackerel. “Damn it, Haru!” Rin always curses under his breath, but he eats it anyway.

After breakfast at around 9am they get in the bath. Sometimes separately, while the other watches the news or reads or takes a nap. Rin tends to insist that they bathe together, as he likes to keep an eye on exactly how long Haruka is in the bath. There have been times he’s found himself sitting through an entire movie waiting for Haruka to get out. They sit in the bath together, usually Rin first and Haruka on top since Rin likes to stretch out. Also whenever Rin sits on Haruka’s lap he has flashbacks of that one morning when Haruka thought it would be a good idea for Rin to ride him in the bath. And then Haruka laughs at him when he gets a boner, which pisses him off. So it’s just best for Haruka to get in second.

Finally, at around 10:30 they head to the pool to meet up with the three other Iwatobi swim club members. They tend to stay for around two hours, Haruka wandering off with Makoto while Rin coaches Rei. Nagisa hangs over Rin’s shoulder as moral support, and offers ridiculous things as ‘prizes’ if Rei’s time improves. Like kisses. Rin thinks blowjobs would make Rei try harder; he never says it out loud. But when he mentions it to Haruka as they’re in the showers his boyfriend openly laughs and then shoots him a suggestive look.

At 12:30 they leave the swim club and head out to find lunch. Sometimes they go to the nearest fast food restaurant (Haruka nearly always orders the fish sandwich) as much as Rin’s into nutrition but other times they pick up something like a bento or onigiri or just sandwiches at the convenience store and laze about. Haruka tells Rin all about Makoto’s cute girlfriend who works at the pool, and then they compare times. Rin’s freestyle is getting rusty, Haruka points out, to which Rin sullenly responds “that’s fresh considering you probably couldn’t even swim butterfly…” Haruka answers “I could probably swim anything” and that ties up their argument because Rin knows it’s true. Near the end of their meal Rin places his hand over Haruka’s, pretending to be nonchalant but Haruka always loves the faint blush on Rin’s cheeks. He gets disappointed when Rin points out they should probably head back.

Between 2pm and 5pm they have nothing but free time. About half the time they just go back to the pool, or if it’s summer head down to the ocean. Other times they go shopping, though that’s usually an exercise in Haruka’s patience as Rin tries on a million strange outfits (somehow it’s always dark colors) and then tries to dress Haruka too. When they don’t do either of those things, though, they just head home. Rin either studies or talks on the phone with Gou, and Haruka cooks a snack for them and then reads or draws. When they’re feeling too pent up to be lazy they take advantage of the time alone to mess around for hours in bed, fumbling awkwardly and playfully under the covers, not covering their moans since their neighbors are all at work. Rin likes to force Haruka to cry out, almost makes a game of getting Haruka to be as loud as possible, Haruka sprawled out beneath him. Sweaty. Beautiful. The running has made Haruka’s muscles more solid, body toned from endless hours of swimming. Rin can’t get enough of him.

From 5pm until 7pm, though, they separate for a designated work time. Haruka is smart, but Rin is smarter and so they often do their homework together. Once again Rin’s strict middle school education comes in handy, but Haruka is pretty sure Rin has always been smart. Always been hard-working. Rin doesn’t like it when Haruka openly comments on his intelligence, brushes it off with a faint blush and an annoyed look while saying “this shit’s easy if you just apply yourself.” After homework and studying is over, Haruka helps Rin with strength exercises. One time he tries to sit on Rin’s back while Rin does push-ups and they only end up sprawled on the floor in a heap. Rin helps Haruka too, but Haruka isn’t quite as interested in upper-body workouts just for the purpose of doing them so he only does half of what Rin pulls off (though he could easily do just as many).

Around 7pm they have dinner. While Haruka is generally the designated breakfast cook, Rin almost always cooks dinner. (Anything to prevent more fish over rice.) His specialty is pasta, carbonara with pork and sauted vegetables with a side of steamed sesame spinach and a small kale salad. Haruka initially doesn’t like how foreign such meals make him feel, but he warms up to it--enjoys the homey feel of Rin’s cooking. They have watermelon or green tea cream cake for dessert, sitting on either side of the table while watching the evening news. Then after dinner is chores; Rin tidies the house and Haruka does the dishes.

Usually at around 9pm they go for a walk. Sometimes they invite Makoto, other times they prefer to walk alone together. They take the same path they jog in the morning, but this time wander it carelessly, leisurely, sometimes stopping and sitting down to stare out at the moon reflected on the ocean. These are the times Rin usually opens up, talks about his dad, about how important his sister is to him, about all the people in Australia he met but never grew close to. Haruka listens intently, lets Rin talk as much as he needs to. He rarely says anything himself, as he’s finally sure Rin knows what he needs to.

At 11pm they get ready to sleep for the night. Sometimes Rin takes another shower, ever so cleanly. Haruka likes to wait for him in bed, does simple stretches and then reads. When Rin joins him they cuddle a bit, indulge in the kind of kissing and petting that isn’t really supposed to lead to sex but still feels so good. So intimate. Haruka likes the little touches the most, the reminders that Rin is still right there and not going anywhere anytime soon. Not that he doesn’t like it when Rin’s hand creeps down into his pajama bottoms. Really, any time Rin touches him it feels like his heart could burst. But he doesn’t tell Rin this. Instead he turns the lamp off and turns onto his right side, facing the window and Rin. Rin sleeps on his left, facing toward Haruka and toward the door. Neither is the type to cuddle while sleeping, not the kind where spooning is involved, but this closeness, this intimacy is good enough for the both of them. Just listening to Rin’s breath three or four inches away is enough to lull Haruka into a deep sleep.

They know they’ll wake the next morning side by side.


End file.
